


Good Boy

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [7]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: A meeting between Dee and Marethyu before their paths part.





	Good Boy

He was pulled down by his collar for the third time in the past six hours.

“Doctor, you seem a bit agitated tonight.” A teasing smirk began to form on Marethyu’s lips. “Any particular reasons?”

The shorter man currently fumbling with his cloak merely casted a quick glare at him, frowning as he tried to seperate the two parts of the fabric.

“Does it have something to do with the fact that I might be leaving tomorrow?”

“Shut up,” Dee muttered, fingers freezing over the small buttons. “We won’t talk about that.”

Marethyu brought his hands up and set them gently on the slightly trembling shoulders before him. “Aah. In denial, as always.”

That called out an action, Dee’s own hands spurting out to tangle themselves firmly on the fabric he had just been caressing.

“I  _said_ we won’t speak of that!” The usually even voice was trembling, but Marethyu saw little point in bringing it up now. Dee had a tendency to call off their moments together if teased too long, and tonight Marethyu wasn’t in the mood for interruptions. At least not from the doctor himself.

This might very well be their last meeting for quite a while, and he’d decided to cherish it for what it was worth.

He kept his eyes calm and tone gentle when his arms wrapped around the older man’s waist. “Well then, if we’re not going to talk, I trust you have something else in mind?”

Without a word, Dee raised onto this toes, reaching out to rest his palm against the pale cheek above him. The cold hands, so skilled around books and pencils, pressed softly to Marethyu’s skin and with a sweet sense of uncertainty smoothed out the tension under it. The touch was unusually tender for the doctor. When Marethyu pulled back long enough to take a glance at Dee’s eyes, he could understand why.

Dee was trying to memorize the evening as well.

“I love it when you show me this side of you,” he said quietly. “It is a shame you won’t let others see it as well.”

The sight of a silent tremor running through Dee’s frame was truly a warming image for him to remember.

“Are you going to behave like a good boy for me tonight, John?”

The grey eyes darted upwards. A small gasp nearly masked the way Dee mumbled out one word, his cheeks burning with the emotion.

“Yes.”

One, breathless word.

Marethyu was determined to remember that.

No matter how long he’d be gone.


End file.
